


The Lift

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [15]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, I know nothing about skiing or ski lifts, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Skiing, ski lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Lift

Zach sighed as he stood in line for the chair lift. He couldn't believe he was stuck there, pretending he wanted to be. Skiing with his family at Christmas. Playing the happy family. He would much rather have stayed back at his dorm room. He didn't understand why his parents insisted on staying together for him and Gray. He was at college now and Gray, even though he was only 15, was nearly done with high school and would be going off to college himself.

Zach sighed again and crossed his arms. Gray bounced beside him, talking a mile a minute. At least his brother seemed happy. But Zach was pretty sure the kid hadn't seen their dad flirting with the barista back at the lodge. Zach was fairly certain that was the real reason the man had stayed behind. That fake sounding cough was just that. Fake. But whatever. Scott was staying in the lodge that day and Zach was standing with Gray and their mom, Karen, in line for the lift. To go up the mountain. So they could ski down. And again he wished he'd just stayed at the dorm.

"Next." The lift operator waved them forward. "It's two to a lift."

Karen turned and glanced back at Zach. He just shrugged and waved his hand. "Just go. I'll wait for the next one."

The lift operator ushered Gray and Karen onto the lift and they took off. Then he turned to Zach. "You can't ride alone. Safety."

The man behind him lifted his hand. "I'm alone. I'll ride with him."

Zach stopped at the voice. There was something about it, something he thought he recognized but couldn't place. He glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at the extremely attractive older man. He felt his face redden and he quickly turned back around. He couldn't place him, but Zach swore he knew him. He nodded his head at the lift operator and the two of them got in place.

When the lift came up behind them, they hopped on. Zach swallowed nervously and held onto the bars tightly. He tried hard not to look at the ground below his dangling feet but it was proving to be too hard.

"Hey, you okay?" The man beside him asked.

Zach nodded his head quickly but didn't answer.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" The man asked. "Don't look down. Look at me."

Zach swallowed again but from a different kind of nerves. He glanced up at the man and breathed out.

"Hey… I know you…" He tilted his head for a moment and then his eyes widened and he smiled. "You're that kid, from the island. Claire Dearing's nephew!"

Zach frowned and looked away as he suddenly remembered. "Not a kid." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh really?" The man smiled. "Uh… Zach, right?"

Zach nodded his head and glanced back at him. "Yeah. Uh…"

"Owen." The man said.

Zach nodded again. "I might have remembered."

Owen laughed and shrugged. "It's fine. It was like 3 years ago."

"How do you remember?"

Owen smiled and tilted his head. "I remember all the cute kids who flirt with me."

Zach's eyes widened. "I wasn't…" He wanted to deny it but he knew he couldn't. He'd definitely been checking out and trying to flirt with the older man before he was even legal. "Well… I'm not a kid anymore." He said, trying to keep his voice level.

Owen's smile widened but before he could say anything, the lift jerked to a stop and then they were interrupted by a loud radio click.

"Do not be alarmed." A voice said. "We're just having some minor technical difficulties. We shall have them sorted just as quick as possible and get everyone on their way. Just stay seated and still and everything will be fine."

"Guess we're stuck here for a bit." Owen reached out and touched Zach's shoulder. "You okay?"

Zach looked at Owen and nodded. He tried and failed not to blush as the man stared at him. But he managed a lopsided smile. "I'm perfect."

Owen smiled. "Yeah, you are."


End file.
